Harry Snape and the Goblet of Fire
by Harpygirl24
Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry finds danger in every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Snape And The Goblet Of Fire

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry finds danger in every corner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To David Fishwick: This is the first chapter of the sequel and I hope that you like this one as well.

To Jim Red Hawk: It will happen in this story and I hope that you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The House

Harry Snape was busy working on his homework, thankful that he wasn't going to be bothered. When he had come back from Kings Cross Station he half expected Uncle Vernon to start on him but he didn't and now Harry was in the kitchen working on his Charms homework while Dudley looked upset about something.

"What is the point of doing your homework down here?" he asked.

Harry looked up from what he was doing. "So it gets done and I don't get into trouble," Harry told him, thinking about the wonderful excuse that Malfoy would love to have to give detention to Harry until he graduated.

"Well you're making a mess," Dudley said, pointing to the scraps of paper.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not making a mess, their notes," Harry told him and then returned to his work.

Later that night Harry read another letter that he had gotten from his Godfather. A few weeks ago he had no idea that he had a Godfather and thankfully Peter had been caught and was serving time without a soul. James had been good friend of his father and had allowed Harry to stay with him once his month was over. To Harry it couldn't come soon enough for his taste.

That night Harry dreamed of a figure in the forest. It was moaning and crying out. Harry could feel the evil coming from it and that's when he woke up. He looked around, gasping for air, and when he noticed that nothing was in the room he got up and opened the window.

The air felt a lot better then the air in the dream had been and as he sat there, enjoying it, he thought about what had happened. Harry knew that he was no longer connected to Voldemort so why was he having dreams? He was sure that it was Voldemort that he was dreaming about but why? He closed the window and decided to write to his Godfather.

The next morning he woke up to an owl from Hermione, the girl that he really, really, liked. He opened it and read:

Dear Harry,

I've decided to go to the Quidditch World Cup, even though you know that the game isn't really for me. I'm staying with my parents right now but I will be here when you get to your Godfather's house. I'm looking forward to seeing you again.

With love from,

Hermione

"Got a letter from your girlfriend?" said the teasing voice of Dudley.

Harry quickly put the letter away and faced him.

"And you got a problem with that?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, I do," Dudley said and advanced on him.

"That's enough!" said the voice of Aunt Petunia.

Dudley looked like he wanted to protest but he left Harry's room. Aunt Petunia gave Harry a look and then vanished.

Harry didn't hear much from his Godfather for the next few days. He got a invite from Mrs. Weasley to come and visit the clan but Harry was spending his summer with his Godfather and told them "No." He wondered if Mrs. Weasley would be alright with that.

"So how was the school?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia during breakfast.

"It was great," Aunt Petunia answered, her eyes glittering, "There were tons of people that developed magic later in life and they were doing it just as well as those that had gone early on."

"I'm glad that you had a good time," Harry said.

"Thanks and thanks for the gift that you gave me for Christmas," Aunt Petunia said.

"What gift?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Nothing, I already used it," Aunt Petunia told him.

Harry knew that she hadn't but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Well I don't like the fact the boy is allowing you to do this," Uncle Vernon said, "I mean, you're being allowed to become a freak."

"Well I like it," Harry said, "And if Aunt Petunia likes it then I'll continue to let her do it."

Uncle Vernon glared at him and Harry decided to hurry up with his breakfast as he didn't want to push Uncle Vernon any further.

* * *

Next up: A Call from Ron


	2. A Call From Ron

Title: Harry Snape And The Goblet Of Fire

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry. Harry finds danger in every corner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Lyssa Baby: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you love my series.

To phantombrick: Thanks for your review and I hope that you like this last chapter and this one as well. About Chapter 1: I'm going to start slow and work up.

To Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Thanks for your reviews. Also about chapter 1: I'm laughing my full head off.

To Rhiannon da crazygirl: You'll have to find all those answers yourself. However I will tell you that Vernon won't answer the phone and Ron won't steal Hermione away. The other two, like I said, you'll have to find out on your own. Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Call from Ron

Harry continued his work, thinking about the day that he would be leaving the Dursley's and heading to see his Godfather. His Aunt was also doing her own work and Harry ended up having to do the cooking. He didn't mind as it kept his Uncle from asking stupid questions. He had just finished making lunch when the phone rang. He went over to answer it and heard Ron's voice.

"Harry, my parents are hoping if you will come with us to the Quidditch World Cup," he said.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron asked him. "It will be the best game in the world."

"Well I was going to spend time with Hermione this summer," Harry told him, "I know that she might go to the cup so I might see you."

Silence.

"Ron, are you there?" Harry asked him.

"I'm here," Ron said, "Fine, I'll tell mum and dad that you might be there."

"Ron, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"No, that's alright," Ron said, "I guess that Hermione's more important then your friends.'

And he slammed the phone in Harry's ear.

"Stupid git," Harry muttered and returned the phone back to its cradle.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Ron's mad that I won't go with him and his family," Harry told her. "I think he really needs to grow up."

And Harry left, leaving Aunt Petunia confused.

Harry was still in a foul mood with Ron when Hedwig delivered a letter from James. He opened it and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I've got tickets to go to the Quidditch World Cup and I'll come and pick you up tomorrow at two. Make sure that you're packed and ready to go._

_Sincerely,_

_James_

"Well it looks like I'm really going," Harry told Hedwig.

Hedwig hooted.

* * *

Next up: A Godfather's Visit


	3. A Godfather's Visit

Title: Harry Snape And The Goblet Of Fire

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry finds danger in every corner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like my series. Sometimes Ron makes me mad.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Godfather's Visit

Harry was really excited, even after he had drunk his potion that Malfoy had brewed for him, that he couldn't hold still. His Uncle didn't like the idea that a wizard was coming to pick Harry up and he made it clear.

"I hope that this James is coming the normal way," he said.

"I'm sure that he will," Harry told him, though he wasn't sure what his Godfather considered normal.

A letter arrived for Harry, telling him that the money that Aunt Petunia had to give for another year of learning was due. Harry sent it back, with the amount printed and the next day someone came to take Aunt Petunia to get her things.

"This is your entire fault," Uncle Vernon told him.

"And how is it my fault?" Harry asked him.

"Giving her money to go to another freak place," Uncle Vernon answered, his face turning red.

Harry was just about to say something when the doorbell rang. Harry went to answer it and when he opened the door he saw his godfather standing there.

"Hello, Harry," James said, "Do you have your things packed."

"Yes, I'll go and get them," Harry said and he headed upstairs.

While Harry was grabbing his things he heard his godfather arguing with his Uncle. He knew that his godfather hated how his Uncle was treating him and when he came down he was surprised to see James having his wand pointed at his Uncle.

"You better leave Harry alone in the future or I'll make your life a living nightmare," James threatened.

Uncle Vernon nodded and James put his wand back in his robes.

"I'm ready to leave," Harry told him.

"Good because if we don't leave I'm going to hex him," James threatened and he went over and opened the door for Harry.

Soon they were both gone.

James didn't live that far from where Harry's Uncle lived. As they walked down Privet Drive James wanted to know how Harry's summer had been so far.

"It's been okay," Harry said, "My Aunt hasn't been bothering me and she told me that she had a great time. Uncle Vernon didn't like it."

"I heard about that," James said, "Strange that Lily's sister finally got magic later in life."

"Well she said that a whole bunch of people got magic later in life."

James thought about this and soon they had arrived at his house.

On the outside the house looked normal, even plain, but inside it was clear that his godfather had been working overtime to turn it into a wizard house. Things floated here and there and it looked a lot different then when Harry had visited the Weasley's. There was a picture of his parents, both smiling and waving at Harry, and Harry felt a tear running down.

"It's alright," James told him, seeing his tear, "I miss them as well. Well why don't I take you up to your room."

Harry knew that he was trying to pull him out of his depressed thought and he was grateful. James took him up to his room and he knew that he was right were he belonged.

Over the next couple of days Harry got use to the fact that he didn't have to cook for anyone and that everything was done for him by a house elf. That gave them time to talk about the Quidditch World Cup.

"You'll like it!" James told him, "Your mum didn't like the game much but your dad was a hard core fan."

"He doesn't look it from his picture," Harry said.

James laughed, "That was all for his books," James told him, "He liked to write but he really didn't like his picture taken."

"He sounds like an anti-Lockheart?" Harry said.

James looked confused and then Harry told him about his second year.

"So they allowed someone that had lied to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Well they didn't know," Harry said.

That didn't make James feel better.

* * *

Next up: A surprised visit from Hermione


	4. A Visit From Hermione

Title: Harry Snape And The Goblet Of Fire

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry finds danger in every corner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To mizz-shy-gurl: Thanks for your reviews. Harry's Aunt wasn't there.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Visit from Hermione

Harry settled into a life that didn't have the Dursley's in it. He knew that it wasn't going to last long but he wanted to enjoy the time that he did have. James helped Harry celebrate his fourteenth birthday and Harry confessed that he had a crush on Hermione Granger.

"Oh just like old times," James said. "We all knew that Severus had a huge crush on Lily. I loved her but she ended up with Severus so I'm not going to complain about things that might have been."

Harry could detect a note of sadness and even though Severus had been is dad he felt bad that James had never gotten the chance.

"So are you looking forward to the Quidditch World Cup?" James asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I've never been to one," Harry told him.

"Rotten muggles," James growled, "Well your going to have a great time and with Hermione coming I'm sure that both of you will have a great time."

"Not if the Weasley's are there," Harry pointed out and James shook his head.

"I still can't believe what happened but what can you expect," James said and Harry wondered what he meant by that.

Hermione made a surprised visit, surprise as that she came a week early. She was clearly upset about something and she told Harry and James that Mr. Weasley had told Ron that a tournament called the Tri-wizard Tournament was going to be hosted at Hogwarts and that if Ron was picked as champion that he wanted Hermione to be his date for the Yule Ball.

"So that's why the list says dress robes," James said.

"Yeah, like Ron thinks that being a Tri-Wizard Champion is going to erase the fact that he's a loser," Hermione said, "I rather go out with Harry then Ron."

"Well lets hope that Harry's picked," James said, "Though if your mum was alive, Harry, she would hit me for saying that."

* * *

Up in Heaven Lily was fuming at James words. They had a direct link to the earthy plane and both Severus and Lily didn't like the results of last term.

"I can't believe that Remus couldn't hold himself back," Lily said, "Our baby is a living vampire."

"At least he isn't a dead one," Severus pointed out, earning a glare from Lily. "James also has a point. You would of hit him for saying that."

"True and I don't like this Ron boy one bit," Lily said, "Our son has every right to Hermione."

"Playing matchmaker, darling?" Severus cooed, kissing her on the neck.

She giggled and nodded.

"Well lets hope that Hermione sees the treasure that she has before her," Severus said.

"Me too," Lily said, "Or we're so coming back."

* * *

James found a empty room for Hermione and she settled into a life with Harry and James. A few days before the Triwizard Tournament Sirius popped in and he wasn't looking to good.

"What happened to you?" James asked him.

"Those damn Weasley twins," Sirius said, clearly angry that he had purple hair. "They gave me a sweet and my hair turned purple. I swear if it wasn't against the law I would kill them."

Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"Sounds like something that I would do," James said, grinning.

"Oh grow up," Sirius snapped, "Where's that potion recipe that turns my hair back to normal?"

James went over and pulled a volume down and handed to him. Harry watched as Sirius flipped through it until he had found the right one. He wrote it down and then vanished.

"I hope that Mrs. Weasley yelled at them," Hermione said.

"Me too," James said, and then grinned. "It was sort of funny."

"Well Sirius didn't think it was funny," Hermione said sternly.

"Sorry, mum," James said.

For the next couple of days both Harry and Hermione finished their homework and then got ready for the trip to the Quidditch World Cup. Unknown to them they would have one small thing happen to them that would make them all hate the Weasley twins even more.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I've got my reasons. Next up: Weasley Wizard Wheezes and they don't go over well with Harry, Hermione, and James. This chapter includes a visit to St. Mungo.


	5. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Title: Harry Snape And The Goblet Of Fire

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry finds danger in every corner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Martiny the one and only still: I'll see what I can do with Draco. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To mizz-shy-gurl: The twins aren't evil in this story they just don't know where their loyalties lie. Don't worry, I'll make them more lovable.

To Jim Red Hawk: Just to prove you wrong I'm not going to tell you that you have to read the next chapter to find out. Harry doesn't like or dislike the Weasley twins, however this Harry is different from the one that's in cannon. He's like Mrs. Weasley and he doesn't think that a joke store is needed in Diagon Alley so the Weasley Twins won't start the store until later on down the road. Harry will be using the money for himself and open up his own business.

* * *

Chapter 5: Weasley Wizard Wheezes

The day before the match James made sure that their tickets were ready and that they had everything that they needed to camp out. James told Harry and Hermione that he had never been muggle camping before and Harry told him that he would help out.

"Thanks," James said, clear relief on his face.

They all got ready for bed but no sooner had Harry nodded off that a horrible sound filled the house. He heard a scream coming from Hermione's room and Harry at once dashed to the source.

"Stupid damn Weasley's," James bellowed as rude words and other things that Harry was sure wasn't allowed filled the living area. "I liked a good practical joke myself but this is going too far."

All three of them ended up in St. Mungo while the Ministry covered up the whole thing as Muggles had seen the strange fireworks.

Hermione, whose whole hair had caught on fire, had to get her hair magically restored, Harry had burns on his face and hands and James also had to get his hair magically restored. Finally when they were all allowed to leave they had to get an emergency portkey which would take an hour to get. While they waited they had breakfast in the café and talked about whom they thought would win.

"The Irish have a good team but Bulgaria will win," James said.

"Why does everyone think that Bulgaria is going to win?" Hermione asked.

"Because they have Victor Krum," James said, "I just heard about him after I got cleared. He's really good."

"Well I think the-."

Hermione trailed off when a Healer came in. She had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for a Mr. Snape," she said.

"That would be me," Harry said.

"This letter came for you and Gringotts said that it's urgent that you answer it."

"Thanks," Harry said and then left Hermione and James alone.

When Harry arrived at Gingotts he was summoned into an office and sat down. The Goblin, one that Harry had never seen, pulled out a piece of parchment.

"We have uncovered your parents will," the Goblin said.

"You have," Harry said, looking shocked.

The Goblin nodded and then opened it and read:

We, Severus Tobius Snape and Lily Evens Snape, of sound mind and magical body, give full magical protection to one James Henry Potter. There's a vault that must be opened and it will reveal a few things that must be seen.

"Okay, what is this vault and what must be seen?" Harry demanded.

"Follow me," the Goblin said and he led Harry out of the office and down another twisted cart ride.

The vault that they stopped by was just like the one in Harry's first year. The goblin made it melt and the door opened. Inside were a few things. One of them was a silver bow and a quiver of arrows, a note was attached to the side, a knife, and a small box. Harry took the note and opened it.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_** If you're reading this then you've heard our will and have come here to see what we've hidden. The search for the different parts of Voldemort's soul was more then just two old friends, who married, going after someone that was cheating death but a quest, a quest that I know that we have finished but that ended our lives. What I'm going to tell you is very important and you must listen to what I'm going to say, sweetheart. Many years ago I had problems, mental problems (and not I'm not talking about the kind that makes you talk to yourself or that you see things on the wall) but problems that made me the bunt of Petunia's jokes.**_

_** She kept telling me that I wasn't her real sister, that my father had cheated on mum, but I never believed it until a tree next to me was struck my lightening. I later on found out that I was the demigod daughter of Artemis and that I wasn't supposed to be alive. I met your father long before I was accepted at Hogwarts and I found out that he was the demigod son of Hephaestus. We both worked through our differences and he made me such wonderful gifts, gifts that I'm handing over to you.**_

_** Things don't happen by chance and I've learned this a long time ago. Take care, sweetheart, and I hope that you are able to receive what we've found and destroy them.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lily Evens Snape**_

_**PS! Your father is demanding that I write this or he won't give me anymore arrows. The arrows that are in the quiver will kill anything that has a beating heart. It's made of steel and therefore will kill anything that isn't immortal. There are some celestial bronze ones but that's only for emergencies. Also the knife is made from the same metal and there's a pen. **_

_**It's to only be used in great distress and will only work on monsters, not mortals, mortals aren't that important to be killed and you must never kill a moral unless it's needed. The pen is a sword named Swiftblood (don't ask me where they get the names from for these swords because I don't know). Inside the box is another gift from your father, a hat that makes you invisible not only to mortals but to people like Tom Riddle. If you put it on he won't find you.**_

_**I've also added a bracelet that will block even the Killing Curse. Use it to protect a friend. Once again, sorry about having to leave you like this and we both love you dearly.**_

"Are you going to take them out?" the Goblin asked.

"Yes," Harry said at once and after gathering them up they were gone.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to add something different so that it really wouldn't be like Rowlings work. I once again bow to the might of Rick Riordan, for him there would be no wonderful books. Also sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be long but it's going to take time for me to write it as I don't want to let you wait and then give you real short chapter. Next up: The Portkey


	6. The Portkey

Title: Harry Snape And The Goblet Of Fire

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry finds danger in every corner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To mizz-shy-gurl: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Portkey

When he got out a note was waiting on him that the Goblin would have a portkey ready for him to take him to the World Cup. It was a shoe but once he touched it the thing transported him to a moor.

"Late arrival," a man called as Harry stood up. "Have your party arrived?"

"Yes, James and Hermione," Harry said.

He checked his sheet. "Oh yes, they arrived a few minutes ago."

He then gave him the directions and Harry headed there.

"Harry," Hermione called when he finally reached camp, "I thought you would never get back."

"Well I'm here," Harry said.

"So what took you so long?" James asked him.

Harry didn't want to tell his godfather the truth so he told him "Goblin nonsense."

"Well I'm glad their nonsense didn't make you miss out on the game."

"Me either," James said.

Harry didn't see the Weasley's, and he thanked his lucky stars that he didn't, as he didn't think that he could stand being in the same area as Ron Weasley and his stupid family. Sirius came over to visit, telling them that Remus was doing alright.

"I still can't believe that he bit Harry," James said.

"Well I was told that it was an accident," Sirius said.

"Oh everything is an accident," James said, "One day things are going to turn for the worse and whose fault will that be?"

"Hay, I fully understand," Sirius said, "But Remus said that he's sorry and that he hopes that Harry will forgive him."

They both turned and looked at Harry.

"I forgave him a long time ago," Harry said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sirius said, smiling at him while James rolled his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter. The next one will be short but not too short. I want to sort out threw something's.__


	7. Bagman and Crouch

Title: Harry Snape And The Goblet Of Fire

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry finds danger around every corner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Rhiannon da crazygirl: Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be a meany evil. Lol. Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and sorry about the short chapter. I really hate writing them but I'm not going to force the chapter to turn horrible. I hope this chapter will be long enough to satisfy your reading desire and I hope that you enjoy it.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 7: Bagman And Crouch

"So do you think this will be exciting?" Hermione asked them.

"It should, everyone's been waiting for this match for a long time," Sirius said.

"Well I don't know about anyone but I haven't seen a Quidditch Match in over a decade and I personally don't care who wins," James said and Harry could tell that he was bitter about that.

"Did you drink your potion yet?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry took out a vial and drank it down, shuttering.

"I wish Malfoy would make it taste better," James said.

"Like Malfoy will do anything for _me_," Harry said, "He hates me with a passion."

"What is that man's problem?" James asked Sirius. "He acts like Harry's is the cause of all the problems in the world."

"Don't look at me, mate, he had a problem with Harry the moment he arrived for Potions."

"Still can't believe that man was made Potions Master," James said, "He was a big time Death Eater. Why did he change sides?"

"Don't know," Sirius said.

"Malfoy was a Death Eater," Harry said.

"Sure was," Sirius said, "He patted Severus on the back when he was sorted into Slytherin and then they had a falling out a few years later."

"Over your mum and his choice to hang out with us," James added.

Harry had heard about this and then Harry decided to show Sirius the note that he had gotten from one of the vaults. He read it and stared at it.

"Lily was a demigod," Sirius said.

"That's what she wrote," Harry said.

"Well what do you know," Sirius said and handed it to James.

As he was reading this Harry noticed a very overweight man and a slender man arguing. When the slender man got mad the overweight man just laughed, and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to keep a secret," he said.

"You do that, Bagman," the man said.

"Crouch, you worry too much," Bagman said and both Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

The men turned right and disappeared in the sea of tents.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked James.

"Don't look at me," James said, "I'm not in the Ministry."

"Do you think its something bad?" Hermione asked them.

"I highly doubt it," James said, "I don't think that Bagman is that high up for anything that was being said to be important but Crouch is something else. Did you see how they didn't come over?"

"Yeah, we saw?" Harry said.

"I think that Crouch saw me," James said, "But there's nothing that he can do about me being here."

Sirius snorted, "Don't count on that, mate."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well Crouch is a little out of it," Sirius said, "He sent his own son to Azkaban and we all know what happens to people there."

"Is he still in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Of course," James said. "At least he still was when I left."

"Well let's hope that he stays there," Hermione said and Harry wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

A/N: I hope that this is longer then the last one. Next up: Ron teases Harry and the Quidditch World Cup takes place.


	8. Quidditch World Cup

Title: Harry Snape And The Goblet Of Fire

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry finds danger around every corner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Everyone: Sorry about the delay in updating, my mother is doing this at-home course on-line and I find it hard to be able to get on. But like I promised this is the update and sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Quidditch World Cup

After lunch the group headed down to buy something that they could remember the event by. Harry was really excited about this and didn't at all feel bad that the Dursley's didn't have any taste.

"How about we buy these," Hermione suggested, pointing to a silver device that had lots of knobs and things.

"Omioculars," James said and picked one up, "Good choice."

Harry bought enough for everyone and then they went to get something to show their support of Ireland.

"Well isn't it Snape," taunted the familiar voice of Ron Weasley.

Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron standing there, looking smug.

"And what do you want?" Hermione asked him.

"Just wondering why the little Know-it-all is at the World Cup," Ron said, "I bet you had to dumb down your parents so that they would understand."

"Shove off, Weasley," Harry snarled.

Ron laughed at him, "Is that the best that you can do, Snape?"

"How about I have a hand at the insult department," said James and Sirius was glaring at him.

Ron gave Harry a nasty look and then moved on.

"What's his problem?" Sirius asked.

"You don't want to know," Harry said to him.

The horn sounded and Harry, Hermione, and the others headed for the stadium where the match would take place. Harry at once forgot about what Ron said as they entered and saw how splendid it was. The stadium was larger then the pitch that he played and everything glittered like diamonds. Even Hermione was impressed and it was hard to impress her.

"Tickets, please," said a Ministry official.

Sirius handed her the tickets and she told them to go as high as they could go.

"Thanks," Sirius said and the four of them continued their ascension.

When they finally arrived Fudge was there and he was trying to talk to another man, at least Harry thought he was trying to talk to him. He kept doing strange hand motions.

"Hello Harry," Fudge said, "I would like for you to meet the Bulgarian Minster of Magic. I don't really know if I'm actually talking to him as he doesn't understand an ounce of English."

He then tried to introduce Harry and the rest and once the Bulgarian Minister of Magic saw Harry's scar he got all excited.

"I knew we would end up there," Fudge said.

"Sometimes I really hate having this scar," Harry told them, "I can't go anywhere and even men that can't speak English know about me."

Hermione patted him on the shoulder and they settled down.

The match started and Harry saw the Seeker named Victor Krum (Sorry if I didn't spell his name right) and at once he was jealous especially with the fact that Hermione was watching his every move.

"Calm down," Sirius warned, "You don't want your fangs to come out and then there will be problems."

"Fine," Harry muttered but he still hated the fact that Hermione was watching Krum like he was some kind of God.

Finally the match was over and Harry had to admit that he hadn't had fun. Everyone was excited that Ireland had won but Harry was in no mood to celebrate. Hermione noticed this.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry wanted to say yes but now he knew that this would be a good time as any.

"Can I have a word with you," Harry asked her.

"Sure," Hermione said and he led her out of the stadium and near the woods. "What is it?"

Harry sighed, "Hermione, I'm in-love with you," he confessed.

Hermione stared at him, shocked and then she said, "I don't know if I'm in-love with you. You've always been my friend."

"I know," Harry said, "But I feel drawn to you and sometimes that makes me act stupid."

"Harry, you're not stupid," Hermione told him, "And there's nothing wrong with being in-love with someone."

"It is if that person cares nothing for you," Harry told her, "Please, sometimes I feel like I'm turning dark and I hate it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Remember Professor Lupin," Harry said.

"Yes."

"He's a vampire and he bit me," Harry confessed.

Hermione gasped in shock and then asked, "Is that when you started being drawn to me?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I didn't have feelings for you before but now I do."

"Do other people know?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, except Weasley," Harry said, "I'm afraid that he would use the information against me, to get me expelled."

"Well I'm not going to let that happen," Hermione vowed.

"Thanks," Harry said, "Oh I've got something for you."

Hermione looked at him as she produced the gift that his mother had left for him. "Put it on and don't take it off."

"Why?"

"Because it will protect you from death," Harry told her and then he did something rash, he kissed her and it felt like heaven.

That was until Ron showed up and ruined it.

* * *

A/N: Stupid Ron, don't we all hate him. Next up: The Dark Mark and Harry hits his mark.


	9. The Dark Mark

Title: Harry Snape And The Goblet Of Fire

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry finds danger around every corner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone that reviewed: Thanks for reviewing, you've kept me alive.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: The Dark Mark

"Well look what we have here," Ron Weasley said, grinning, "Putting your hands on my girl."

"Leave me alone, Ron, I'm not your girl."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked her, "All of a sudden Potter is more important then me."

"Why can't you leave Harry alone," Hermione asked him, "He's done nothing wrong to you."

Ron went red, "He's done plenty wrong to me," Ron said, "He acts like he's the most important thing in the world. He doesn't care anything about you."

Harry hissed at him, showing fang and both Ron and Hermione were shocked.

"Why don't you leave us alone, mortal, before I break wizard law and make your life a living hell."

Ron bolted.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm fine," Harry said and then Hermione let out a horrible scream and pointed.

Harry looked up to see a strange mark in the sky.

"It's the Dark Mark," Hermione told him. "We need to get out of here…now."

"Stay here," Harry told her.

"Harry, what's-."

"I don't have time to explain, please let me handle this."

Hermione nodded and Harry hurried away, his weapons drawn.

People were running away and Harry had to use his vampire speed to keep from being knocked over. Suddenly he saw people wearing hoods and masks and they were floating muggles above.

"Just great," Harry muttered.

He loaded his bow and shot an arrow at one Death Eater, he went down for the count and someone tripped over that person. He shot another arrow and another hooded person went down.

"Get them," yelled people and suddenly the rest disappeared causing the muggles to fall. Thankfully those that had gone to save them managed to float them down without them getting hurt.

The next day wasn't pleasant as Sirius and James packed their things up and they headed back to his home on Privet Drive. Sirius had promised to come around and check on Harry and while he had his dose of potion he asked them about the dead wizards.

"I don't know what happened but they just died," James said, "Though I'm glad. One of the wizards that just keeled over and died was Nott's dad. Theodore wants nothing to do with the burying of the body."

"I can imagine," Harry said, "Though I'm glad that the muggles weren't hurt."

"They were shaken but the Ministry modified their memories so they won't remember it happening but the Wizarding world will."

"Well I hope that I have a nice boring term," Harry told him, "Last term was too freaky for me."

"That I'll agree with," James said. "Oh your Hogwarts letter arrived and I was hoping that Hermione would have stayed behind so that we all could of gone shopping."

"Well you know how Hermione is, probably wants to go and read a book that she hasn't read."

James laughed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So when are we going?" Harry asked him.

"I was thinking about going tomorrow," James said.

"Great, as long as Weasley isn't there," Harry said and then he headed upstairs.

The next day Harry and James headed to Diagon Alley. Harry was glad to be back in shops that he could actually use his money. He passed by a girl that was with Professor McGonagall and they stopped.

"Hello Mr. Snape," McGonagall said.

"Hello," Harry said, "How has your summer been?"

"Better then yours it seems," McGonagall told him, "Oh I would like for you to meet Stacy Dursley, a distant relation of yours. She got her Hogwarts letter and Dumbledore wants me to take her around."

Harry couldn't believe that the Dursley's had at least one magical person.

"Is your parents okay with this?" Harry asked her.

"My father was shocked, he's Vernon's brother," Stacy told Harry.

"They don't talk much," McGonagall said, "But her father believes that she'll be in good hands and so allowed her to attend."

"That's great, I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts," Harry told her and they parted ways. "Can you believe it?"

"Strange but magic pops in the most unexpected places," James said, "I'm sure that she'll do just fine."

"I hope so," Harry said.

After they had gotten some money they went to get Harry's books, get his ink, quill, and parchment, and re-fill on his potion supplies. He had used a lot during last term and he was really low on Banshee blood. After they were paid for they headed back, Harry notices the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley gave them a dirty look but Harry ignored her. If she wanted to have an attitude problem then let her he didn't do anything wrong.

"So do you know who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" Harry asked when they had gotten back.

"I'm afraid that I don't know," James said, "Though I heard that Sirius might be taking a crack at it."

"I bet Malfoy will love that," Harry said, grinning at the image of Malfoy getting mad. "I know how much he's wanted the job."

"I doubt that Dumbledore will give it to him."

"I figure that you might be right on that one," Harry said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about Harry, Albus," the ghost of Severus Snape said.

Dumbledore was once again using the Resurrection Stone, though Severus didn't mind.

"I agree," Dumbledore said, "We only have a few of Tom's soul fragments destroyed and there are still plenty more."

"A fair few," Lily said, "I also don't like this tournament that's going on."

"I agree, Lily flower, people have died in this tournament," Severus said to Dumbledore.

"I'll try my best to protect him," Dumbledore promised.

"You better or we'll haunt you," Severus snapped and Dumbledore believed that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I just had to make one of the Dursley's magical and I'm not talking about Aunt Petunia, though we know she is.


	10. Mayhem at the Ministry

Title: Harry Snape And The Goblet Of Fire

Rating: K

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Snape And The Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Snape enters his fourth year with the school hosting a grand tournament and Harry finds danger around every corner.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 10: Mayhem at the Ministry

For the next couple of weeks reports were coming in about what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup and how the Ministry wasn't doing anything about it. James made a comment about this.

"This isn't going to look good for anyone if they fail to prove that the Death Eaters that managed to get out of Azkaban hadn't been caught."

"Do you think that they'll be caught," Harry asked.

"I hope so," James said, "The last thing we need is more people dying."

"Yeah, just like my parents," Harry said.

James put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Look, nothing is going to happen. I know that your parents would want you to be brave."

"I know that but it hurts," Harry said, "I mean, those Muggles weren't doing anything to anyone."

"I know that and sometimes bad things happen to very good people," James said, "But we have to continue to fight against those that wish people like those Muggles harm."

Harry knew that James was right but right now he wished that his parents were around.

"More trouble for the Ministry," McGonagall said, reading the paper.

"And what's worse is that Harry saw it," Dumbledore said, "Harry had Hufflepuff loyalty but sometimes Gryffindor bravery."

"And Slytherin cunning," McGonagall added and Dumbledore nodded.

"What gets me is that the Ministry isn't connecting the dots. With Bertha disappearing and the Dark Mark appearing you would think they would figure it out."

"Albus, I've got a bad feeling about this," McGonagall said.

"I know, me too," Dumbledore said, "Me too."

McGonagall left the Headmaster's office and headed to her own. She knew that Dumbledore being worried was something to worry about and she wondered how in the world Harry was going to handle this coming term. When Dumbledore told her that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was coming she knew that it spelled trouble for everyone.

When she got back to her office she pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote to Sirius.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Harry asked a week after James had said those words to him.

James was busy drinking some coffee and looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Their talking about this big thing going on at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"No clue what your talking about," James said and Harry crossed his arms, "Honestly, I don't know."

"I'll find out," Harry boldly said.

James rolled his eyes and Harry left.

Note: James doesn't know what's going on, though Harry thinks he does. Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to post something.


End file.
